Reunion
by Millzy
Summary: The Doctors of Seattle Grace have a 20 year reunion. Who's Married? Who's Divorced? Who's Cheif? Who's left Seattle? Read to find out! And review...


**Description: The past doctors of Seattle Grace have a 20 year reunion. Who's Married? Who's Divorced? Who's Chief? Read and Review!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Greys Anatomy._

It has been 15 years since Isobel Stevens had stepped foot in Seattle Grace hospital. Over the years a few things had change. One being that her name was now Isobel Stevens-Sloan and two being the walls were lavender. Two beautiful children with a man 20 years earlier she thought was a manwhore. Never in her life had she expected she'd marry a man like Mark Sloan let alone have 2 children with. Her children were both boys: Daniel Mark Sloan who was 13 years old and Lucas Julian Sloan who was 11. Both of her boys were almost identical to their father in looks but Lucas was quite different as a personality. Lucas didn't actually care about how he looked and was more interested in being a nice person.

Izzie gazed up at the now lavender walls knowing full well who had that ordered… She also knew why they were painted that colour and that reason was running right towards her.

"Izzie!" Meredith Grey-Shepherd said embracing Izzie in a hug. She pulled back to view the changes of her former roommate. "How are you?" Meredith asked.

Izzie laughed and too observed the changes that had happened to her friend. "I'm good!" Izzie replied. "I'm excited about tonight!"

"Me too!" Meredith said smiling. "Christina is flying in from Boston this afternoon and George is flying in from…" Meredith trailed off looking confused.

Izzie laughed. "He's flying in from Memphis around 3 o'clock this afternoon."

Meredith bit her lip for a second. "Is… Callie coming?"

Izzie nodded. "Yeah, she's got their girls with her in Detroit and George has Aidan in Memphis with him."

"So they got divorced 4 years ago?" Meredith enquired leading Izzie outside to a bench.

"Yeah…" Izzie said sadly. "Apparently there was no communication in the relationship…"

"Wow…" Meredith said quietly. "So Callie got the kids?"

"No," Izzie said shaking her head. "She only got the girls, Kayla and Ashley who were 6 and 9 at the time but Aidan who was 11 opted to stay with George in Memphis… They go see the other parent at holidays."

They sat in silence for a minute until Meredith broke the silence. "How are your kids anyway?"

"They're good." Izzie said smiling. "Daniel is 13 and is still aiming to become a plastic surgeon like mark and Lucas is 11 and obsessing about healthy eating…"

Meredith giggled. "I still can't believe you married Mark Sloan!"

Izzie shoved Meredith's shoulder. "He's always been lovely, Mere…"

Meredith leaned against Izzie's shoulder. "I know Iz, I'm glad you found him."

"So am I…" Izzie said smiling down at the huge rings she had on her fingers a gently pressed the diamonds against her lips. Then she looked up at Meredith. "Anyway, how are your kids?"

Meredith sighed smiling. "For the most part they're good… Ben is 15 now and just…" Meredith stared for a minute. "A moody teenage Derek." Meredith said smiling. "But the twins are good, they're 11... Maddie just started at an all girls private school for girls 10 and up and she loves it!" Meredith said laughing. "And Quinn is still obsessing about sport… Last winter he played 4 sports!"

Izzie laughed. "How did he have time?"

"On Mondays after school he had rugby practise and…" Meredith was cut off by Izzie.

"Rugby?" Izzie said confused.

Meredith laughed and nodded. "It's a really small competition but he loves it except half the time we don't know what's going on… but the other sports were normal like Hockey, Football and Soccer."

"Sounds energetic…" Izzie laughed. "How's Derek?"

"He's Chief still and he's good." Meredith said with a warm smile.

"I noticed he got the walls painted lavender," Izzie stated smiling. "Does it have anything to do with your conditioner?"

Meredith swatted Izzie's arm. "Shut up!"

It was at that moment Meredith's pager went off. Meredith glanced down at the message and got up and stared at Izzie. "Sorry! But I have to take this…"

Izzie hugged Meredith. "It's alright I'll see you later anyway."

Meredith jogged backwards smiling. "Meet me here at 2! We'll go meet Georgie!"

"Yeah, Ok," Izzie said waving her goodbye. She turned around and was greeted by none other than her husband of 14 years. She wrapped her arms around his torso.

He kissed the top of her head. "Are you ok, honey?"

Izzie looked up at her and smiled. "I'm just glad to be back…" She pulled out of her embrace and looked around. "Where are the boys?"

"Buying coffee for us" Mark said smiling. "I thought we should get them into the routine of being interns…" Mark said kissing the top of her ear. He pulled away when a glint of red hair caught his eye.

"What is it?" Izzie questioned looking in the direction Mark was looking. She paused when she saw them walking over to them. "Addison and Alex… and evil spawns spawn…"

Mark gulped and nodded. "I really didn't think they'd last and I want to annoy them…" He stopped when they got in earshot then threw his hands up in the air. "Addison!" He said wrapping her in a hug.

Addison pushed him away. "Get off me, Mark!"

Izzie laughed and greeted Alex with an awkward handshake. "Hi Alex…"

Alex smiled. "Hello Izzie." He indicated to two identical young teenage girls walking behind Alex. "These are my daughters Katherine," Indicating to the one on the right. "And this is," Indicating to the one on the left. "Samantha… They're 13."

Izzie faked a little 'Yay' then turned around to try find her children who were about 3 metres away from them. "Oh there are my boys!" She said pulling Lucas into a hug. She turned back to Alex. "This is Lucas who's 11 and that's Daniel who's 13," She said pointing to Daniel who was standing next to Mark staring at Alex's daughters.

"You like what you see?" Mark whispered into Daniels ear.

Daniel nodded silently.

"Talk to them tonight," Mark said patting Daniel on the back. Mark cleared the awkward tension. "Well Izzie, my love, we better be off now."

Izzie nodded her head quickly. "Yeah I agree, come on boys!"

The family walked back to their car quickly getting in. Lucas was the first to talk. "Mommy, did you used to like Alex?"

Izzie looked at Mark. "Years ago…"

"Why didn't you marry him?" Lucas asked curiously.

Izzie smiled and rested her hand on Mark's. "Because I already had the best man there was."

Mark grinned at this comment. "And I was the bigger man… In a lot of places."

Izzie swatted Marks arm and whispered. "Not while they're in the car."

* * *

"So does George know we're picking him up?" Izzie asked walking through the airport with Lucas, Meredith and Meredith's son Quinn.

Meredith shook her head. "Nah, I just wanted to see Bambi… He called me this morning to say he was getting a taxi but we'll meet him anyway."

"You come to meet Bambi but you don't come to meet me?" Shouted an angry voice from behind them.

Meredith turned around. "Christina!" Meredith squeezed Christina.

Christina's hands flew up and she turned to look at Burke. "She's touching me!"

Meredith quickly let go. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to see you! It's been like a year!" Meredith said excitedly.

Izzie smiled at Christina. "Hey Christina!"

"Oh look, it's Isobel Sloan!" Christina said smiling then she scowled. She turned around to look at Burke and her two kids. "Hey you guys remember Izzie?"

The girl with curly black hair and coffee coloured skin stared at Izzie for a minute. "I think so… I'm Frankie and I'm 13"

Burke cleared his throat and nudged the boy standing next to him. "I'm James and I'm 15," James said holding out his hand.

"We also call him Burke junior," Christina said patting her sons back.

Izzie gasped. "I haven't seen you guys since when James was about 8!"

"Anyway Izzie, are you still married to McSteamy?" Christina asked.

Izzie nodded. "Yes Christina!"

Christina laughed. "Here I was thinking he was little miss slutty nurse Olivia!"

Burke cleared his throat again. "We'll see you guys tonight."

Izzie and Meredith nodded. "Yeah, we can't wait," Meredith said smiling.

Burke ruffled Lucas and Quinn's hair as they started to walk away. "I haven't seen you guys in years…" With that, they continued on to pick up their luggage.

"Mommy, can we go play games over there?" Quinn asked Meredith pointing to an arcade shop.

"Yes, here's money," Meredith said handing them both money.

The boys ran off quickly.

"George's flight just got in!" Izzie said pointing at the arrivals board.

Meredith and Izzie started walking to the gate unaware George had just walked out of a different one.

----------

**Next chapter: See how the families cope being place at the same table.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
